Girasoles Rojos
by Yume-no-Himeko
Summary: La felicidad es efímera, tan corta que el mínimo egoísmo puede matarla...


Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, lo escribí en mi momento de total inspiración

Disclaimer: ¡Hetalia no es mío! ¿cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo? ;w;

* * *

><p>GIRASOLES ROJOS<p>

Las lagrimas envolvieron mi cara en un cristalino manto de tristeza, en aquella fría habitación me encontraba llorando tu perdida. Solo en ese vacío cuarto, sin nadie a mi lado. Y mientras lloraba recordaba los buenos momentos que pase contigo, las tardes llenas de risas inocentes y como tu sola presencia acabo con mi soledad. Fueron días que jamás pensé tener, ideas que había dejado atrás, esperanzas perdidas hace mucho tiempo. Mis ojos se fijaron en aquella foto que nos habíamos tomado durante los primeros días en los que estuvimos juntos, sin darme cuenta ya la tenía entre mis manos, acariciando tu sonrisa inmortalizada en aquel papel. El recuerdo de tu risa se hizo presente y se desvaneció con la brisa que atravesaba el cuarto sin contratiempos. Lagrimas amargas recorrían mi rostro como dos ríos de plata, sin dejar de fluir…

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, la frustración de no poder volverte a ver me llevó a descargar toda mi ira con el retrato que tenía en mis manos, estrellándose con la pared, mientras los vidrios se esparcían en el suelo ocasionando un tintineo irregular. Me deje caer de rodillas cubriéndome la cara con mis manos. Ahogando los sollozos de mi amargo llanto.

En estos momento es cuando me pregunto si cumplirás la promesa que me hiciste, me juraste jamás dejarme solo, no como lo hicieron los demás. Me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado y al final te fuiste… yo sé que no era tu voluntad, pero aun así me duele.

Sin poder contener mi peso quede a gatas, llorando lágrimas incomprendidas por los demás. Llamándote desesperadamente, pronunciando tu nombre una y otra vez…

_Yao ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué?… _

Como un suspiro mañanero, como una risa inocente, como la nieve cuando el invierno acaba… te esfumaste, como la espuma de mar, desapareciste.

De entre los escombros del retrato saco la foto, ignorando los cortes que los vidrios me causan, estrujándola contra mi pecho, como si con eso pudiera aliviar el inmenso dolor. Vencido por el cansancio termine durmiendo en el piso, pequeños sollozos que me negaban la tranquilidad aparecían de vez en cuando recordándome la cruel realidad. Al final caí en la inconsciencia dejándome llevar por el silencio que se abría paso junto con la soledad.

Desperté sobresaltado, estaba sudando y en mi cara había claros rastros de lágrimas. Los recuerdos de la pesadilla que había vivido minutos antes llegaron a mí como flechas que se clavaban en mi corazón y entonces supe que no había sido una pesadilla, eran los recuerdos de una horrible verdad. Miré al lado de mi cama buscándote, esperando encontrarme con tu delicado cuerpo, con tus sedosos cabellos negros reposando sobre la almohada, pero no vi nada, solo un enorme vacío que llenaba el espacio que tú deberías estar ocupando.

Salí de la habitación, sabiendo que todo esto no era un sueño. De repente la casa me pareció más grande y vacía. Deje que mis pies me guiaran por toda la casa, observando cada habitación, viendo lo que no quería ver… la soledad invadía cada rincón y yo ya no tenia los recursos necesarios para enfrentar su ataque. Sin pensarlo mucho me adentre a la cocina, ese lugar donde te la pasabas casi todo el tiempo haciendo arte con tus manos. En un segundo todo volvió a tener color y me pareció verte de pie cocinando, como cualquier otra mañana.

_-Buenos días Iván aru- la imagen me pareció tan irreal pero a la vez me dio una vaga esperanza que no quería dejar ir._

Un viento frio se llevo la ilusión de tenerte conmigo y de nuevo todo volvió a ser gris. Camine ausentemente hacia la barra del comedor. Enterré la cabeza en mis manos. Di un grito lleno de desesperación, mesclado con un agudo dolor que resonó en toda la casa, golpeando la dura madera haciendo sangrar mi mano. Y de nuevo empecé a llorar, tu ausencia me calaba como una daga en la piel.

La nostalgia lleno el ambiente, recordar los buenos momentos me dieron una ligera paz, hasta llegar al punto de tu partida… una partida forzada…

_Estaba guardando mis cosas, solo quedábamos yo y Yao; al que estaba esperando para que regresáramos juntos a casa. Estábamos por partir cuando todo sucedió. El sonido de una pistola disparando de lejos. La bala rápida como una flecha me paso de lado, dándole directamente al pecho de Yao. La sorpresa solo duro un instante, sin saber cómo ya me encontraba sujetándolo, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Entre tanta desesperación sentí su mano; ya no tan cálida, en mi mejilla y esbozó una débil sonrisa._

_-Iván no l-llores aru- fue solo en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando _

_-T-todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes te llevare a un hospital- lo cargue entre mis brazos, dándole palabras de consuelo, que sabia eran más para mí que para él. _

_-Te amo aru- por alguna razón esas palabras me sonaron a una cruel despedida, no quería escucharlas, no hasta que estuviera bien. _

_-Iván p-por favor n-o te conviertas en lo q-que eras antes… por favor…no tomes venganza- me suplicaste, sabias que no resistirías, pero yo no quería creerlo hice caso omiso ante tu petición y entre corriendo al hospital. _

_En cuanto te vieron, te arrebataron de mis brazos para colocarte en una camilla y llevarte a la sala de operaciones._

_2 horas, 3 horas, 4 horas… no salías y nadie me daba información sobre ti, una opresión sobrecogió mi pecho…seria esto… ¿miedo? _

_-¿Usted es familiar del joven Wang?- una gruesa voz se hizo presente en aquella silenciosa sala, levante mi rostro para encontrarme con un hombre vestido de blanco. Era el doctor que había recibido a Yao._

_-Sí, ¿está bien?- no dude en responder y preguntar a la vez, esperando una respuesta positiva…_

_-Lo sentimos mucho, hicimos todo lo posible pero…- no escuche mas, ya sabía lo que venía después de esa frase, tome al sujeto del cuello y lo obligue a decirme donde se encontraba…_

_Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que mis pies daban. Cuando llegue a la sala donde él estaba abrí la puerta bruscamente. Lo que vi me destrozó el corazón que el mismo Yao había reconstruido, su piel blanca ahora estaba pálida y su cabello antes brilloso se tornaba gris. La muerte actuaba rápido y Yao no había sido la excepción. Acaricie su rostro ya frío, con lágrimas en la cara bese por última vez sus labios que jamás volverían a corresponderme. _

_Sentí como era jalado por alguien fuera de la habitación, ni siquiera me moleste en verle la cara. Me zafé del agarré con facilidad y salí de aquel lugar que me recordaba tanto a la blanca nieve…_

Eso había pasado hace unas cuantas horas, ahora estaba en mi casa devastado como nunca lo había estado. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi brazo recordándome la herida que me había hecho, la limpie y la envolví con varias vendas torpemente. Desvié mi mirada hacia la pared y sin darme cuenta me encontré mirando el calendario… _25 de diciembre_… la fecha en que había perdido a todos; el fin de la URSS, el principio de mi soledad. Ahora parecía que el destino se burlaba de mí, la muerte me había arrebatado a la única persona que permaneció a mi lado el mismo día que perdí a mi familia…

Salí de la cocina y me recosté en el sofá de la sala, con un brazo cubrí mis ojos que se volvían húmedos. Me resistí a volver a llorar, uno que otro sollozo escapaba de mi boca, pero me negué a dejar que otra lágrima recorriera mis mejillas. Baje el brazo a mí estomago y revisé la habitación con mis ojos tratando de distraerme un poco, divise un papel en la mesa de estar y lo agarre sin tomarme la molestia de levantarme del sillón; era una nota de mi hermana Yaketerina, leí detenidamente cada palabra:

_Hola hermano_

_Sé que no es el momento de decirte esto así que te dejo esta nota esperando que la leas…_

_Todos están devastados por la repentina muerte de…bueno sabes de quien… aunque creo que eso no te interesa, el joven Im Yong Soo dijo que se velaría el cuerpo hoy… y mañana lo enterrarían…bueno solo quería decírtelo para que supieras las fechas...si pensabas en asistir…_

_Hermano sabes que estamos para apoyarte, Natasha está muy mal, dice que saliste tan rápido del hospital que ni la miraste. No estás solo estamos nosotras para ti, si necesitas a alguien aquí nos tienes…_

_Solo espero que esto no te afecte mucho, yo sé el cariño que le tenías al joven Wang pero debes afrontar que él no volverá…_

Arrugue el pedazo de papel y lo tire a alguna parte de la habitación, no tenía sentido, cuando la persona que mas amaba me dejaba venían ellas a "consolarme". A veces pienso que mis hermanas son solo unas hipócritas, ellas me dejaron antes y no les importo para nada, ahora supuestamente se preocupan por mí. Tal vez a Yaketerina puedo pasárselo, su cuestión económica es demasiado baja, por no decir pobre y siempre tiene que trabajar para pagar todas sus deudas… pero Natasha después de tantos acosos me dejo, tanto que decía amarme y se fue… solo regreso cuando se entero de lo mío con Yao y fue para desaprobarlo diciéndome que ella me amaba más. Pero aun así siguen siendo mis hermanas y sé que se preocupan por mí.

Me levante del sofá pensando en que debería hacer, no podía rehuir a la realidad todo el tiempo. Al final decidí asistir, tome mi abrigo negro y me dirigí a la iglesia que me había dicho mi hermana; siendo países la religión era lo último que importaba en este tipo de momentos…

Camine por las calles desoladas gracias a la tormenta que había, nevaba como nunca, no podía haber peor día. Tome un taxi y mire el paisaje terriblemente hermoso por la ventana, mi mente se desconecto por un momento y me deje llevar por la sensación melancólica de las calles blancas.

AL llegar me tome un momento para poder regresar a la realidad, esbocé una sonrisa infantil; como todas las que había esbozando anteriormente ocultando maestramente mi dolor. Entre ignorando las miradas interrogantes, alguna enojadas y otras llenas de lástima que iban dirigidas a mí. Con paso lento me acerque al ataúd donde yacía su cuerpo que era cuidado por su hermano Kiku, quien se mantenía impasible ante todo con una mirada indiferente; pero si te detenías a mirarlo podías apreciar los finos hilos de lagrimas secas que atravesaban su rostro. Sin flaquear en ningún momento llegue al ataúd que permanecía abierto y me acerque lo suficiente para regalarle una última caricia.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto en verdad, pero no podre cumplir mi promesa, aquel que te arrebato de mi lado debe ser castigado, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados- susurre lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado por nadie más que aquellos oídos que ya no volverían a ser encantados con mi voz. Tan rápido como entre salí, sin decir nada a nadie, manteniendo mi sonrisa ante cualquiera. Justo estaba por salir de la catedral cuando una voz me detuvo, una voz conocida pero distorsionada por el sin fin de emociones que emanaba.

-¡Maldito Iván! Tu le hiciste esto a mi hermano ¡Por tu culpa esta muerto!- me voltee para encarar a Yong, su rostro estaba desquebrajado y se acercaba a mí con paso decidido. Yo ni me inmute, espere a que llegara a mí pacientemente.

-¿Por qué rayos sonríes? ¿Te da gracia la muerte de mi hermano? ¡Que mas podía esperar de ti eres un psicópata! ¡De seguro tu lo mataste!- Escuche cada uno de sus insultos sin decir nada, pero lo último que había dicho en verdad me había calado. Como se atrevía él a insinuar que sería capaz de matar a la única persona que me había acompañado.

Me acerque a él sin borrar mi sonrisa – ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo lo mate? ¿Sabes lo que hice por él? No, no sabes porque estabas más ocupado dañándolo… dime acaso ¿viste tú la herida que ese de allá le causo?- señale al japonés que hizo un respingo ante su mención – Tampoco supiste nada, porque todos ustedes lo abandonaron y ahora vienen a reclamarme a mí diciendo que yo lo mate. Yo le ofrecí unirse a mi familia, lo cuide y el a cambio se quedo conmigo…el me prefirió antes que a ustedes…el me quiso a mí, al contrario de lo que hizo contigo y tus hermanos malagradecidos, solo los olvido…- termine para darme vuelta y salir lo mas antes posible de ahí, la furia volvía a llegar a mi cuerpo, sabía que a Yao jamás le hubiera gustado que yo usara la violencia con sus hermanos, menos matarlos.

Camine sin rumbo fijo bajo la nieve, la sonrisa que había forzado hace unas horas se había desvanecido y ahora caminaba cabizbajo. No me di cuenta cuando Natasha había empezado a caminar a mi lado en silencio, me detuve en seco mirándola seriamente, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento solo quería que supieras que estoy contigo…- su voz sonó demasiado baja y hasta podría decirse arrepentida. -…porque te amo-. Termino diciéndome mirando directamente a mis ojos.

-Pues yo no, vete- le dije esperando que me hiciera caso, pero al contrario, ella no se movió y me abrazo –Olvídalo hermano, me tienes a mi- susurro a mi oído, yo la aparte bruscamente y me fui sin decirle nada… ella no me siguió.

Me senté en un parque cercano, no quería regresar a esa solitaria casa. Vi como la nieve caía lenta y pausada como si el tiempo estuviera por detenerse. Me quede sentado en aquella banca mirando a las personas llegar e irse, unas felices otros tistes. Por un momento me sentí en un lugar diferente, un lugar que no había visto antes y entonces me di cuenta que aquel lugar extraño para mí, era mi antigua casa, en la que había vivido antes de establecer una relación con…con Yao…

Suspire audiblemente, no podía seguir aquí haciendo como si nada pasara, tenía que vengarme de aquel que había osado tocar lo que me pertenecía.

Regrese con mucho pesar a el último lugar donde había visto brillar su sonrisa, la sala permanecía sola y ya no había rastros del ataque, seguramente habían limpiado mientras Yao estaba en el hospital para deshacerse de la evidencia. Recorrí el lugar esperando encontrar alguna pista que me dijera quien había disparado el arma. Nada, no había nada, en ese lugar, todo estaba cuidadosamente limpio, eso me decía que quien hubiera sido el culpable tenía experiencia. Me senté en una silla tratando de analizar todo, de pensar fríamente pero me resulto demasiado difícil. Recosté mi cabeza en la mesa, tal vez si descansaba un poco podría averiguar quién me había arrebatado mi felicidad. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose, después el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y luego esa irritante voz.

-Hey, no sabía que estabas aquí- no tenía que levantar la cabeza para saber quien me estaba hablando pero aun así lo hice.

-Jones- escupí su nombre como si fuera veneno, no tenia ánimos para lidiar con un niño en estos momentos -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta creíble a su presencia en este lugar.

-Pues como el héroe que soy tengo que averiguar quién mato a... Wang- su voz chillona solo hizo que la frase adquiriera un tono de burla, algo que no iba a permitir.

-Vete yo ya estoy haciéndolo, además no creo que a ti te importara en lo absoluto Yao, hasta puedo decir que te alegras de que muriera- hubiera preferido decir que él lo había matado pero no tenía pruebas, más que el odio que Estados Unidos nos tenía por pensar diferente a él.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero yo no lo mate- la voz repentinamente seria me sorprendió pero solo bastaron unos segundos para darme cuenta de que él sabía algo que yo no.

-Entonces ¿Quién fue?- lo mire escrutando su mirada, buscando algún rastro de debilidad que pudiera usar para que me dijera la verdad.

-Vino a mí pidiendo que la ayudara, yo no me negué en verdad parecía desamparada, pero cuando me dijo en que quería que le prestara ayuda tuve que darle un no rotundo, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba y no estaba en condiciones de una guerra si se desataba… se fue enfurecida dijo que ella misma lo mataría.-un silencio amargo y furioso a la vez se hizo presente, yo esperaba callado el nombre de aquella asesina

-Dejo esto en mi casa y no tuve oportunidad de devolvérselo, ¿Serias tan amable de dárselo?- me pregunto sonriendo quebrando el silencio de la sala y me extendió un cuchillo con el mango de plata, al instante lo reconocí no podía ser otro cuchillo que el de ella.

Me levante con lentitud, cuando pase por su lado musite un simple "_gracias" _y me fui directo a su casa.

Cuando llegue la furia nubló mis pensamientos, nublo cada sentido, no escuchaba los gritos de mi hermana ni la suplicas, no veía las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, no sentía la sangre que escurría entre mis dedos. Estando a punto de dar el golpe final regrese a la realidad, mire la escena y me di cuenta que "Yo" había regresado, solté el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y salí de su casa sin decir palabra alguna. Llame a una ambulancia para que viniera por ella, no me quede a esperarla Yaketerina se encargaría de hacerle compañía.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso después de eso, al instante me encontraba en una cantina bebiendo en solitario, ahogando mis penas en alcohol y sollozando en un rincón oscuro. Y luego era cargado por alguien hacia mi casa, no distinguí quien era hasta que oí el regaño, o más bien sermón que me estaba dando.

-No puedo creerlo, siendo tu una nación con responsabilidades vienes a emborracharte y lo peor de todo a meterte en una pelea que ni sentido tenía. Sabes entiendo que este dolido pero eres un ¡adulto! Compórtate como uno…- la voz de Toris sonaba enojada, pero eso no me importo mucho, lo que si me sorprendió fue que me estuviera ayudando

-¿Por qué?- mi pregunta pareció desconcertarlo porque se detuvo

-…Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué me ayudas…?- volví a preguntar cerrando los ojos intentando razonar un poco la situación.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, me pareció que pensaba bien su respuesta. Después de aquel silencio escuche como suspiraba y siguió su camino sin decir palabra alguno. Yo no estaba para discutir así que deje que me llevara a mi casa, subimos a un taxi y baje torpemente. Mientras abría la puerta escuche su voz mucho más relajada que antes.

-Porque ella me lo pidió, sabes aun después de aquello que le hiciste, me suplico que viniera a buscarte… no entiendo como sigue queriéndote…- no me voltee a mirarlo en ningún momento, solo hasta cuando escuche sus pasos como se alejaban lo mire de reojo.

-Nadie entiende al amor…- susurré adentrándome en mi casa con una vacía sonrisa.

Me recosté en el sillón con una simple manta cubriéndome, no deseaba ver aquella habitación destrozada por mi dolor. Suspire, mañana tendría que enfrentarme a aquello que había querido evitar. Me tapé por completo y cerré mis ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para llorar esta noche.

Sentía mis ojos pesados y el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba, claras muestras de mi noche de copas, me removí algo incomodo en el sofá, quería quedarme a dormir todo el día pero la resaca no fue suficiente para cubrir el dolor de la verdad. Me levante y fui hacia la cocina para tomarme una pastilla y después subí a mi cuarto a buscar la ropa que me llevaría al entierro. No quise ver demasiado tiempo mi habitación ni pensar mucho a donde iba, solo me metí a la bañera tratando de relajarme un poco, de dejar mi dolor por un momento, aunque fuese imposible.

Me di cuenta de que el agua nunca terminaría de relajarme así que salí del baño y me cambie. Cuando estuve listo baje a la estancia y me puse mi abrigo negro, no deseaba destacar en aquel lugar, preferiría confundirme con las demás personas.

Al salir a la calle al instante pude ver como la blanca nieve contrastaba con mi abrigo, más no le di mucha importancia. Seguí mi camino cabizbajo, cuando pase por una florería no puede evitar que las lagrimas se acumularan en mis ojos; delante de mí, en ese gran aparador, se exhibían unos hermosos girasoles que miraban el suelo a falta de sol. Sin pensarlo dos veces entre a la tienda y compre todo el ramo, serían el último presente que le daría…

Llegué al lugar, el día estaba particularmente nublado y seguía nevando, más aquellas peculiaridades no me importaron. Me quede atrás de todos; recargado en un árbol con mi ramo de girasoles, observando a los presentes con una sonrisa vacía.

Sentí como mi corazón terminaba por romperse cuando el ataúd bajo por completo hasta aquel hoyo en la tierra, alce una mano con intención de alcanzarte pero me di cuenta de que es sería solo un vago intento por poder tocarte una última vez así que la baje agachando mi cabeza también. Podía escuchar los sollozos amargos de los asiáticos, todos ellos lloraban tu perdida, pero jamás sabrían lo que era que la muerte se llevara tu única esperanza de ser feliz…

Cuando todos se fueron me acerque a aquella lápida de piedra con paso lento, sentía ganas de echarme a llorar de nuevo pero me prometí que no lo haría enfrente de ti, aun cuando no pudieras verme ni escucharme. Deposite el ramo de girasoles hincándome y tome uno de ellos para mí.

-Si nuestro girasol se marchito, no fue por falta de cuidados, si no por el egoísmo del mundo- recité besando los delicados pétalos de la flor y levantándome del lugar dejando caer lo que sería la última lágrima.

Al darme la vuelta me encontré con otro velorio un poco más alejado, pero aquello no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino el joven que sostenía un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos. De cabellos rubios y estatura algo baja, más lo que me impresionó fueron sus ojos, tan azules como el mar, tan expresivos, tan hermosos. No pude dejar de mirarlo sino hasta que él se dio cuenta y volteo hacia mí, sorprendentemente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, sonrisa que fue de vuelta por el chico para después voltearse de nuevo apretando ligeramente las florecillas. Suspire y decidí marcharme del lugar, tal vez algún día entendería ese sentimiento de entregar el corazón y pertenecer a alguien, pero por ahora pagaré el precio de la soledad y sufriré en silencio. Solo me gustaría que un día pudiera volver a encontrarme con aquel chico de ojos azules, que por un instante le devolviera el calor a mi corazón.

* * *

><p>El chico del final es un Oc de Croacia que no me pertenece sino a Tao Shirou ^w^<p> 


End file.
